For presenting goods, for example in sales outlets or at exhibitions, in addition to goods carriers mounted on walls and erected on the floor also goods carriers which are secured to the ceiling are used. In this case the goods carriers are mounted in some cases directly on the ceiling or on fastening means connected to the ceiling, for example on hooks screwed into the ceiling.
Typically there is regularly a requirement for changing the goods display or its presentation, i.e. the requirement for exhibiting new goods and/or rearranging the goods. In this case the goods carriers mentioned must normally be removed from the ceiling at relatively high effort and replaced or reassembled somewhere else.
In order to have more flexibility for regular rearrangement of the goods display and associated presentation elements, support systems are known where goods carriers are fastened indirectly to the ceiling. For example, many such supporting systems comprise support profiles such as square tubes, which are mounted either directly on the ceiling or suspended from it. Goods carriers which are loaded with goods which are to be displayed are then suspended on the support profiles. In this case the goods carriers can be displaced, replaced or removed without necessitating major conversions or without having to re-mount the support profiles themselves.
Suitably, the support profiles of such support systems have a robust structure and are designed to carry relatively large loads. For example, the support profiles can be designed so that they can support several goods carriers, each of which are carrying a load of approximately one hundred kilograms.
In some applications support systems with support profiles can also be embedded in panels or similar structures. For example, the support profiles can in this case be secured to a supporting ceiling. Panels or stretched textile materials can then be mounted on the supporting ceiling in a lateral connection to the support profiles like this, the support profiles may be perceived optically as a component of the ceiling itself.
For fastening the goods carriers to the support profiles it is known to screw the goods carriers to the support profiles or to clamp them to the support profiles by means of clamping screws. Such a fastening is relatively cumbersome and tools have to be used which may necessitate the assistance of a specialist. This renders the fastening and the design of the goods carriers and their arrangement inflexible and uncomfortable. An alternative known method is to suspend the goods carriers from the support profiles. Although such suspension provides for relatively simple displacement and rearrangement of the goods carrier, the goods carriers thus suspended are comparatively unstable and there may be a risk of the entire goods carrier or its load falling down.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to propose a system and components which allow simple, flexible and secure fastening of a goods carrier on a support profile.